<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[山组]Blue on the run by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908011">[山组]Blue on the run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89'>季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Retirement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi went to live in a place far away but Sho still found him. So happily ever after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像一个久远的梦境。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>风雪夜归人</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这天很难得的，是个晴天。太阳出来了，晒在身上暖洋洋的。大野背上画具，穿着一件长袖衬衫就要出门，却被举着一件大衣站在门边的樱井截住了。</p>
<p>樱井并不说话，就只是靠着门框看着他，可大野知道自己如果不接过那件衣服，这个人绝对不会让自己出门的。</p>
<p>樱井翔这个人，倒是不会管他是出门钓鱼还是写生或者干脆出门发呆，但从以前开始，就会注意一些平常只有老妈才会关心的东西。而他觉得，最近这种趋势似乎愈演愈烈。自己又不是生活不能自理。</p>
<p>他抓过衣服拎在手上，对方顺势给他拉开了门，他一下子冲了出去。</p>
<p>在车道上他回头，看见樱井还站在门口，见他回了头，还冲他挥挥手。</p>
<p>真是太奇怪了，他想。</p>
<p>沿路一直走下去，不一会就能去到湖边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大野走到湖边，在码头边找个位置坐下来，看见麻雀在浅滩洗澡，每一个都蓬成一个毛团，几乎让人不能相信这种蓬松而肥胖的生物能在天空自由飞翔。</p>
<p>他就这么坐着发了一会呆，晨雾渐渐散了，逐渐能看到湖心岛上的阔叶林，虽然只剩下秃秃的树枝，看起来非常寂寞。</p>
<p>而樱井，好像也是在这样的初冬找到自己的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那时候大野已经在这里住了一段时间，每天过着天气好钓虹鳟天气不好就在家里蹲着搞创作的生活。</p>
<p>他一个人上了湖心岛，沿路走到湖的另一边去，在岸边架好画架，微风吹过粼粼的湖水，对岸的山影影绰绰，偶尔有游人驾着小船经过和他打招呼，他也笑着回应。</p>
<p>不知不觉太阳就西斜了，不过有山挡住，看不见落日。他正想着是不是找一天开车翻山越岭去追逐一次太阳，忽然一阵妖风，他的画纸就飞进了湖里。</p>
<p>画湿了不要紧但是乱丢垃圾是不好的。大野脱掉鞋袜去湖里捞，湖水非常冷，脚一伸进去就一个激灵。他跌跌撞撞的在水里跑了几步，赶在潮水把画纸推得更远之前捏住了目标。然后他听见有人喊他。</p>
<p>“兄さん。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大野缓缓转身，手里是已经被泡得软绵绵的画纸，颜料化开之后氤氲得像是梦中风景。</p>
<p>而比手里的画更不真实的，是站在岸边的樱井翔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他眨了眨眼睛，那个人朝他走了过来，眼见樱井就要踩着皮鞋不管不顾地下水，大野如同从梦中惊醒一般迈步，已经冻到没有知觉的脚踩在鹅卵石上滑了一下，他本能地向前伸手，结果栽进了樱井怀里。他把头埋在樱井胸口，隔着大衣也能感受到对方的心跳。他吸吸鼻子，干涩地开口：</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>你为什么会出现在这里？为什么会找到我？为什么会来找我？</p>
<p>樱井拉着他坐到椅子上，从口袋里掏出手帕给他擦干了脚，然后又给他套上袜子穿好鞋子系好鞋带才抬起头，“因为想见你。”直视他的眼睛，回答了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后樱井和他回了家，理所当然得好像一开始两个人就是一起出门的那样。</p>
<p>大野用冰箱里剩下的材料做了咖喱，两个人坐在小桌子两边安静地吃，他做的是辛口，樱井吃得满头大汗，他默默在对方手边放了一杯水，樱井抓着举起来敦敦敦地喝个精光，和以前一样。</p>
<p>收拾停当之后两个人坐在壁炉边，樱井说，“真的果然和看视频感觉不一样啊。”</p>
<p>“毕竟有温度嘛。”</p>
<p>樱井吻过来的时候，他没有拒绝。倒不如说他一开始就设想过这样的发展。</p>
<p>他从对方嘴里尝到肉桂和柑橘的气味，是自己之前端给对方的热红酒味。</p>
<p>经过这么多年，对方还是轻易就把自己点燃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你是来做我的圣诞礼物的吗？</p>
<p>这么说也不是不可以……</p>
<p>但圣诞节还有大半年……</p>
<p>那就当我提前送。</p>
<p>可以退货吗。</p>
<p>不可以，系统绑定了。</p>
<p>这是强买强卖吧。</p>
<p>就是这样。樱井把扭来扭去的他㧜在怀里，兄さん，我想做的事情都达成了，可人生PLAN上唯有一处还是空白。</p>
<p>呐，兄さん，我可以自私一次吗。</p>
<p>我可以，拥有你吗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那个时候他什么都没有说。但也没有让樱井离开。</p>
<p>两个人就如此不清不楚的度过了一个冬天，一起迎来春天，被花粉症折磨得头重脚轻；在夏天的时候他带着樱井出了海，导致樱井也黑不溜秋；秋天的时候院子里的柿子树第一次接了果子，两个人一起兴奋得像个傻子在树下哇哇叫；而现在，冬天又来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柴烟的气味在空气中浓郁起来。太阳已经转过山头，天快黑了。</p>
<p>大野缩缩肩膀，该回去了。</p>
<p>走到家门口，碰见樱井开车出门，他站在边上让路，车窗摇下来，他从很久以前就一直非常喜欢的人探出头来问他：</p>
<p>我去买点东西，晚上想吃什么？</p>
<p>咖喱……</p>
<p>好。</p>
<p>对方太过温暖的手碰到他的脸颊，让他瑟缩一下。</p>
<p>快进去吧，我点了壁炉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>樱井在房间里留了灯，他裹着毯子靠着扶手椅坐到地上，能听见湖边卖唱艺人的吉他，和邻居把酒瓶扔进垃圾桶的沉闷声响。炉火烤的他周身暖洋洋，一会就有了睡意，就那么靠着睡了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大野是因为太安静而醒过来的。壁炉里的木头快烧尽了，只有小小的一丛橙色火焰，他抓了放在壁炉边上的木材扔进去，火舌缠上木材，又噼噼啪啪地燃烧起来。</p>
<p>从没拉上窗帘的窗户望出去，才发现外面下雪了。雪堆积在窗框上，半扇玻璃都被埋了进去。</p>
<p>而樱井还没有回来。他不安起来。</p>
<p>打了电话发了LINE都没有回复也没有已读。可也没有听见警车或者救护车的声音。</p>
<p>他又在房间里打了几个转，决定穿衣服出去找人，就在这个时候他听见汽车的引擎声。</p>
<p>他飞奔出去，敏捷得不像是个到了领退休金年龄的人。</p>
<p>“翔ちゃん！”</p>
<p>“抱歉兄さん，车胎爆了所以……”大野没有让他把话说完。</p>
<p>“我没有退货，我不退货了。”全部あげるからいかないでくれ。</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I hear your voice from far away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>只要你呼唤我的名字。</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两个人从车上下来，樱井锁车的时候大野站在边上望着对面的一栋建筑。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“嗯……六角形的。”周围的建筑看起来都有点年纪，店铺倒是十分符合风景区的安排，从特产店到国际奢侈品牌应有尽有。经过珠宝店的时候大野停了下来，对橱窗里展示的金沙挂坠表示了一定的兴趣。</p>
<p>“看到这个，就觉得，从前真的有人在这里淘金吧。”</p>
<p>“当然有啦，还专门有个小镇子呢。我早上去转了转，现在也可以淘的。你想去吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯……以前用过粘土树脂石膏什么的，但金属还没用过啊。”</p>
<p>“啊……金子的话，大概不可能吧。”</p>
<p>“也是呢。”</p>
<p>“银可以啊。”</p>
<p>“嗯……”</p>
<p>两个人一边聊天一边穿过碎石铺就的小巷，肩膀偶尔撞在一起，几次之后，樱井握住了大野的手。这固然不是他们第一次牵手，但樱井还是觉得有些紧张。也并不是在意别人的眼光，演唱会上几万人眼前都可牢牢握紧，只是意义到底是不同的。</p>
<p>樱井试图装作若无其事，却又想知道大野的表情，走了一会之后他微微偏过头想偷偷去看看大野的表情，不想正好和大野的目光撞个正着，一时间连步伐都停住了。</p>
<p>大野专注地望着他，一双眼睛像是写满了千言万语，只待他一一解读，而为此，穷尽一生也在所不惜。</p>
<p>胸中的感情鼓胀起来，让他心头发烫。樱井抬起头，天空很蓝，一丝云也没有，阳光不再毒辣，懒洋洋地越过山头照亮这个山谷，路旁的树叶刚刚开始变色。这个以极限运动闻名于世的小城的秋天才刚刚开始。</p>
<p>而属于他和他的人生的新一章，也从这里开始。</p>
<p>樱井吸了吸鼻子，微笑起来。</p>
<p>“去吃东西吧？”</p>
<p>“好啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“到了。”</p>
<p>是一家汉堡店，店面不大，也并不大张旗鼓，深色的木质门，门口摆着两张小小的圆桌和高脚椅子。</p>
<p>门里门外都站满了人。两个人费了一番力气才走到柜台前，头顶液晶屏上显示的点单号码已经排到了三位数。</p>
<p>大野眯着眼睛去看墙上的菜单，口中小声地念叨着什么。</p>
<p>“哦,Bambi！”大野回过头，那太过兴味盎然的眼神让樱井不由自主地吞了吞口水，艰难地开口：“那是鹿肉汉堡……”</p>
<p>“那就决定吃它啦。”</p>
<p>“呃，还有鱼……”</p>
<p>“不，只要斑比。”</p>
<p>“……好吧。”</p>
<p>樱井挤过去点餐，而那个人贴在他身后Fufu笑，当他说到“Sweet Bambi”的时候，那个人还小声说什么“确实很Sweet呢，Bambi。”</p>
<p>等到真的拿到汉堡，已经是四十分钟之后了，两个人又从人群中挤了出来，结果发现外面的人比起之前只多不少。</p>
<p>“去湖边吃吧，翔君。”对于大野的提议，樱井向来没什么异议，两个人在堤坝上坐下来，太阳已经转到山的另一边，天色开始暗下来，湖水与天空的界限模糊在渐沉的夜色之中。</p>
<p>大野一边吃，时不时地揉碎面包胚扔给聚在他脚下呱呱叫的鸭子。</p>
<p>“唔，幽灵船。”樱井顺着大野手指的方向看过去，远处确实模模糊糊地出现一艘船影。但是——</p>
<p>“明明是每天开上好几个来回的蒸汽船名胜吧！”</p>
<p>“可不是有几百年了？”</p>
<p>“是一百多年……”</p>
<p>“哦……”</p>
<p>“不过这艘船……”樱井惯例地开始了他的知识讲座，正讲得兴起，忽然觉得，有一只手搭在了自己的肩膀上。樱井瞟了一眼，那是一只毫无血色的，干巴巴的手。他忽然有了一种不好的预感。他顺着那只搭在肩上的手向上看去，发现自己身后站着一个戴着兜帽的高大人影，樱井僵住了，而这个时候，戴着兜帽的影子缓缓地抬起了头来——</p>
<p>樱井发出了一声惨叫。他几乎从堤坝上栽下去，是大野拉了他一把。他随着惯性撞到大野身上，这个时候也已经明白到底发生了什么。冷静下来一想就知道那是路尽头那家鬼屋的工作人员，他只是毫无防备才会中招。当然其中也少不了大野的功劳，自己是背对着不知道，但这个人一定是看见了，才说什么幽灵船的。</p>
<p>樱井有点恼，有点耻，还有很多很多的无奈，这个人竟然也会这种恶作剧了啊。</p>
<p>他索性闭上眼睛靠在了大野身上，任大野环住自己。</p>
<p>“这么怕啊？”</p>
<p>“害怕的东西就是害怕啊。”不不不，他怕的当然不是这种东西，他只是想借此机会，向这个人撒娇罢了。</p>
<p>“二人で渡れば……”</p>
<p>一个吻落在他额头。</p>
<p>“怖くない、っしょう？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. World is Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仅仅是你朝我走过来这样平凡而普通的小事，就会让我觉得心跳加速。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>世界是你。</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>分开的时候，他忍不住絮絮叨叨：不要随便和陌生人讲话，不要去奇怪的地方。迷路了就打我电话在原地等我我回去找你。</p>
<p>而那个人安安静静地站在他身边打量四周，也不知道有没有在听。</p>
<p>他忽然觉得泄气。</p>
<p>“算了，下午四点钟在这里汇合我们一起去吃晚饭。”</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>“那，解散？”</p>
<p>“翔君。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“我都知道的，不用担心。”</p>
<p>“嗯。抱…”大野的手这个时候揽住了他的脖子把他勾过来，在他唇上亲了一下，那个“歉”字和后面的话就通通被吞进了肚子，而这次注意周围的人变成了他自己。他瞪大眼睛四处看了看发现没人注意他们才放下心来。</p>
<p>“对心脏不好啊。”他小声抱怨，而始作俑者带着一脸得逞的笑意对他挥挥手，“我走啦。 ”</p>
<p>“玩的开心。”他也笑起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>预定要去的地方和他想象中不太一样，应该说，比想象中要小很多。他沿着主路来回走了几次，中途吃了个午餐，路过冰淇淋店的时候想到如果大野来了说不定会想吃于是又进去研究了一下口味，然后觉得时间差不多于是开始往回走，到了约定的地方才发现自己来得早了一点。</p>
<p>他等的人还没出现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然周围有很多咖啡厅和酒吧，但他想了一下，还是在堤坝上坐了下来。野鸭看见有人出现，呱呱叫着聚到他脚下。</p>
<p>可是我没有吃的啊，他无奈的想。还有麻雀在浅滩洗澡，一个一个蓬成硕大的毛团，如果不是飞起来的时候恢复成正常大小，他简直以为自己看见了异形。</p>
<p>湖边人总是很多，可是大野一出现，他还是马上就发现了。他们既然能从九十万人中找到彼此，现在这种密度当然不在话下。但他并没有出声喊他。他坐在堤坝上，看着那个猫背的人悠闲地东张西望着朝自己靠近。</p>
<p>大野的鸭舌帽倒扣在头上，把刘海全部压进帽子里，露出整个额头。大概是看到了中意的风景，手指比成四角形。金色的阳光从树叶的缝隙中透过来洒在他身上，形成细小的光斑。</p>
<p>他忍不住举起相机，镜头中的人在他按下快门的时候转过头来，对他露出笑脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“翔君。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakurai catches a cold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大野觉得，今天的樱井怪怪的。</p>
<p>虽然他笑点低得一如平常，哪怕听见自己讲麻雀蓬成毛团跳水都能听见他的标志笑声；吃得也不少；吃完了还自动自发地收拾碗筷端进厨房洗好，这一切都和平日并无二致。可大野毕竟和这个人在一起了大半辈子，不出意外剩下的日子也要一起过，即使他做不到像对方那样宣称“智君的一切我都知道。”对于樱井翔这个人，总还是有常年交往积累的经验的。况且有些东西只要仔细观察一下就能发现，比如樱井的呼吸比平时急促许多；每当姿势改变的时候一闪而过的痛苦神色；非常怕冷，明明就坐在烧得正旺的壁炉边上，竟然还要裹个毯子；看见他走过来，樱井还瑟缩了一下，似乎是想要躲开的。大野想了想，抬起手按在了樱井的额头上。</p>
<p>大野微凉的手掌让樱井烧得昏昏沉沉嗡嗡作响的脑子感到一丝清明。以致于大野的手离开了让他唇边逸出一丝恋恋不舍的叹息。</p>
<p>“翔君，你发烧了。”</p>
<p>大野的声音要比平时低沉许多，樱井听出其中的责难意味，却也只能苦笑，毕竟是自己理亏，没做好健康管理。不过他本来以为自己掩饰得天衣无缝，不想却还是被发现了。但看见大野仿佛能面的表情，不知为什么，心底的某一块又觉得有一点开心。</p>
<p>“我觉得，我可能是着凉了，出了汗之后吹了点风，没什么的……”他决定坦白从宽，但没等他说完，大野转身就走了。</p>
<p>他生气了啊，樱井叹息着目光追随着大野走出了房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>既然已经被戳穿，他就不用继续强装下去，酸痛从身体里的每一个关节每一块肌肉里渗透出来，每动一下都让他难受得龇牙咧嘴。他松懈下来，整个身体摊进躺椅里，努力给身体的每一个部分都找了支点，又把毯子裹紧了点。隐隐约约听见有碗盘的碰撞声从厨房传来，伴着炉火燃烧木柴的劈啪声，交汇成令人昏昏欲睡的旋律。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他是被大野叫醒的。晕乎乎的大脑过了好一会才指挥双眼对好焦距，大野端着冒着热气的杯子微微弯下腰望着他，眼里是显而易见的担心，这让樱井心里像是开了花一般快乐。而大野见他笑了又迅速恢复成能面，把杯子推到他嘴边撇开视线。</p>
<p>“喝光。”</p>
<p>扑面的水汽里充满了浓郁的姜味，还有一丝柠檬的清香，樱井就着大野的手小口小口的嘬饮，大野的手很稳，抬起杯子的幅度和他喝下去的速度正好相配，既不会举得太高让他呛到，又能保证他一直有水喝。就算是自己都不见得能配合得这么好啊，自己喝水的时候可没少淌一身啊。虽然大野说很喜欢他那个样子，他也确实喜欢对方跨坐在自己身上，沿着水迹一路舔下去……他嗓子肿了，每咽一口都要痛一下。只好借着胡思乱想分散注意力，好让这吞咽过程不要太痛苦。</p>
<p>终于把杯子喝得见了底，樱井觉得自己好像刚跑完24h的马拉松一样，拼命喘息起来。</p>
<p>“要睡就去床上睡。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>樱井拉住大野才从躺椅上爬起来，摇摇晃晃地往卧室走。他的胯关节好像有针在扎，幸亏大野跟在他后面，看不到他狰狞的表情。</p>
<p>大野早就已经铺好了床，还特意加了一床被子。樱井在大野的注视之下钻进被窝，虽然觉得自己立刻就能入睡，却仗着生病，忍不住要得寸进尺一下。</p>
<p>“一个人太冷了啊，智君。”</p>
<p>大野没理他，端着杯子走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可还没等他沮丧，床边下陷了一点，刚才走得连头都不回的人现在正坐在床边。</p>
<p>樱井掀起被子，大野迅速地滑了进去，稍凉的空气刚灌进来就被大野的体温取代。</p>
<p>他把手搭在大野的腰侧，虚虚地搂住，又忍不住亲了亲就在眼前的耳朵尖。</p>
<p>“快睡。”他听见大野气鼓鼓的声音。</p>
<p>“はい。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 贝加尔湖畔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大野在门前跺脚，试图跺掉沾在靴子上的雪。</p>
<p>他的眉毛和睫毛也因为呼吸出的水气而凝上了霜，眨眼睛的时候总有种异样的拉扯感。</p>
<p>他出门之前知道今天会下雪，却没想到竟然下得这么大，刚开始飘雪花的时候他已经在回家的路上了，可寒风夹着白绵绵蓬松松的雪片落到地面上，没一会就没过了脚踝。这样糟糕的天气里，路上连车都没有，更别提行人了。他一脚深一脚浅地在雪里走了一个多小时，才终于走到家门口，整个人都快冻僵了。</p>
<p>他费力地拽下手套，从包里掏出钥匙，僵硬的手指试了好几次才把钥匙插进锁孔。榎本径也会有这么狼狈的一天吗。转动锁头的时候他忍不住想。</p>
<p>一拉开门，暖哄哄的空气就扑面而来，他赶紧挪进来把门关上，好让寒冷都被隔绝在门外。</p>
<p>“我回来啦。”他一边拖鞋一边说，有点意外的，他并没有收到回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>挂好了外套和围巾，大野走进客厅，对面的壁炉里柴火很足，烧得正旺，让整个房间都充满了橙黄色的跃动光芒。</p>
<p>而樱井翔就坐在壁炉边上的躺椅里，穿着一件圆领的麻花纹毛衣，大野喜欢的毛毛毯子正搭在他的膝上。大野走近了，看见他斜斜地靠在一侧的扶手上，呼吸平静而悠长。大野在躺椅边上蹲下来，仰起头看着樱井的脸。火光把他半边脸映成橙色，另一半则隐在阴影里，让那些因为岁月而增添的纹路和灰白的鬓角都显得有些不真实。</p>
<p>大野仍能忆起樱井十几岁时的样子，蓬松的短发，额角那些此起彼伏的痘痘，凌厉的眉峰，瘦削的下巴，笑起来很可爱，可一旦敛去所有表情，就总让人觉得有点凶悍。一切都清晰得就像昨天才见过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一根木头被烧得啪地一声爆开，火星四溢。</p>
<p>樱井呼吸一滞，睫毛颤了几颤，睁开了眼睛。</p>
<p>仍旧带着睡意的眼睛眨了两下，聚焦到大野脸上，樱井的表情立即柔和了起来，“智君你回来啦。”他伸出手把大野拉起来和他一起窝在躺椅上。</p>
<p>“嗯。”大野拿鼻子拱樱井的脖子。他的鼻尖还是冷的，刚一贴上去就感到樱井一缩，搂住他的手臂紧了紧。</p>
<p>“怎么这么冷？”他另一只手抓过大野的指尖握在掌心捂着。</p>
<p>“下雪了。”大野懒得讲话，可樱井总是不放过他。</p>
<p>“你没有偷亲我吗？”他的头埋在樱井颈窝里，樱井一讲话呼吸正好打在他耳朵上，而且还问这种话，简直不能忍。</p>
<p>“亲你哪用得着偷偷的啊。”</p>
<p>他猛地抬起头，用自己的嘴巴堵上那犹带笑意的嘴唇。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>